More that a bacon
by Onecreddie
Summary: My simple view of how the episode iGoodbye should have ended. Creddie.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly. The show is made by Dan Schneider and his producers, as well as Nickelodeon.

I am Brazilian and my English is very bad. I know a few words. Because of this, I use the Google translator. I ask you to forgive me for any wrong or strange word. I'm still learning.

Freddie Benson could hardly believe it: Carly Shay, the girl he loved, was kissing him and was not a dream. At the start, he remained wide-eyed, but then he corresponded to the touch of the lips of the girl and put his hand on her back.  
>"Carls..." the producer of the web show said after the kiss being interrupted. "What was that?"<br>"Give last time I looked it was a kiss."  
>She laughed, but Freddie had a look of surprise in his eyes.<br>"I know we kissed. What I want to know is why did you do that?"  
>Carly did not answer right away what made the boy get even more anxious for your reply. Freddie wanted to know if she was in love with him or was only a kiss goodbye, after all, they would not be seen for a while.<br>"I'll go to Italy with my dad, so..."  
>"I know! It was just a kiss and nothing more!" Geek interrupted her before she could say anything else. There was frustration in his voice. "The truth is we'll never go from friends, not even Carly? I will always be a bacon and nothing more than that!"<br>"You are more than a bacon for me..." admitted, holding the hands of Freddie. "It is very difficult to say the right words."  
>"I can think of three."<br>He smiled at her. His smile was so beautiful and was able to infect it in an amazing way. A pity she had not noticed it before. It's like they say: "You only realize what you have when you are close to losing it."  
>"I know than what you're talking about, Freddie." she pulled away and stood with her back to him. "Those words are not enough to show what I feel for you."<br>"They are more than enough for me and you've used them several times with the guys you went out." he said making her remember their disastrous encounters of the past. "Like for instance, Austin, the guy who never let you complete a sentence, Adam, the guy who ended up being lynched by our fans Creddies and it is also clear, Steven Carson, the guy you'd marry and we found it a tremendous traitor. There were others, but these were the ones I could think of now."  
>Carly laughed at the memory of three former suitors.<br>"You also had some disastrous encounters Freddie Benson..." she started to say putting both hands on her hips. "Valerie, the girl who appeared in iCarly and said you were a kitten, I do not disagree with her. You're beautiful!"  
>The producer blushed to see her friend looking at his muscular arms.<br>"Thanks for the compliment, but you forgot that Valerie just used me to try to sabotage iCarly."  
>"There was Sabrina..."<br>"She was much taller than me." The boy countered trying to justify. "I needed a ladder to stay at the same height as her."  
>"Melanie..."<br>"I thought it was Sam. How would would have known which was your twin sister? You two have deceived me with the story of me being very naive. Anyway, I did not feel anything for her."  
>"I'm forgetting someone?" Carly asked putting his hand on his chin and making a false expression thoughtful. Freddie knew who was the next girl. "Ah, of course! Samantha Puckett, my best friend..."<br>"I was being pressured by everyone, in addition, Sam has always implied with me and how I told her once: When a girl picks up a lot at the foot of a guy means she is in love with him" The boy said putting his hands in his pockets. "Sam and I it was a mistake. We both do not combine into anything. We are very different from each other."  
>"A couple does not need to be exactly the same."<br>"I know that, but we lived arguing, fighting and there was no dialogue." Freddie said recalling the courtship with Sam. "So much that you ended up being our judge and then was forgotten and well... turned out the way it had to end. Can you believe we think about getting back together if it she was normal or I was abnormal?"  
>They both laughed after the comment of geek. After a few minutes of silence, Carly began to cry. Freddie did not understand the reason for the crying. He just embraced her as she always did when some idiot guy broke his heart.<br>"Can you forgive me?" she asked amid the tears. "I've been a fool so many times."  
>"Of course I can, Carly." Freddie replied still confused. "Why are you apologizing?"<br>At that moment, the girl pulled away from him and stared at him.  
>"For several things..." she began saying yet with tears in her eyes. "By letting Sam beat you or humiliate you so often. You must have been very sad and hurt. As much as she has caused him pain, what I did was even worse: I do not avoided. I just watched as she hurt you."<br>Freddie was going to stop her, but Carly put a finger to his lips prevented its action.  
>"Please let me continue. I really need to say what I'm feeling, I must do it now!"<br>He nodded and she continued.  
>"I'm sorry I never treated you as it should. You are special, Freddie." she said with a twinkle in his eye. "You're an angel! All the guys I've dated or out, no one compares to you. You know what I see when I look at you? A lovely guy outside and mostly inside. A man, that's right, you are a real man. Even that has not yet come of age, their attitudes demonstrate how you matured. Hurt you, hurt you so many times, myself included, and yet you are still able to forgive, is still capable of love. You are amazing and this is why I say now: I love you, Fredward Benson!"<br>The boy was ecstatic. The world could be running around and even then Freddie was still standing in the same place. That statement, that feeling, those words ... Carly really loved him. It was not a mirage or an illusion, it was simply the reality. A sweet and happy reality that he always dreamed of.  
>"I always imagined this moment, but my imagination never came close to what I'm feeling now, Carls." The boy recognized thrilled.<br>"As I said before: Forgive you. And you know why? Because when we love you and we truly love, we forgive no matter how many mistakes were made That's the past and we can not change it Let's look ahead, think in our future and build a solid foundation. I love you too, Carlotta Shay and want to make you the happiest woman in this world. you agree to be my girlfriend love me and respect me, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer until death do us part?"  
>"I... I... I..."<br>"You what, Carls?" he asked hesitantly. "Come on! Tell me! I can not take much more suspense. My poor heart no longer supports it all!"  
>"I AGREE!" she cried ending anguish of the boy. "I want to be yours forever, Freddie."<br>Carly jumped on the new boyfriend and they both fell on top of an ottoman. They started kissing right there. The kiss lasted longer than the previous. The two did not want to separate, but unfortunately had to do it for lack of air.  
>"I'd better go down. Dad is waiting for me." she said, fixing her hair and lifting up. Freddie also rose.<br>"Want some help with your luggage?"  
>"Yes, thank you."<br>He followed Carly into her room and celebrated by raising both arms, something that has not gone unnoticed by her that only smiled at the gesture. Freddie took the stand where they were packed up with his right hand and with the other hand held the Carly. Both descended the stairs holding hands which was noticed by everyone, including the father of Carly.  
>"What's going on?" Spencer was the first to manifest.<br>"Freddie and I are dating!" Carly lost no time in announcing the news.  
>"Dude, I'm eating here." Sam said with an expression of disgust.<br>"We love you, Samantha." Freddie replied smiling at the blonde.  
>"That's great!" Gibby expressed and embraced the two excited friends. Spencer agreed. Sam after all also seemed happy with the news. Only Colonel Shay is that still had not said anything. He seemed pretty serious.<br>"What is it, sir?" asked the geek worried about the reaction of the father of Carly.  
>"Freddie, I expected you to come up to me and asked for the hand of my daughter." said the Colonel a little upset.<br>"I would have done sir, but it all happened so fast." justified if the teen. "But know that I would never do anything to hurt Carly. I really love her."  
>"If so, then you both have my blessing." decreed man going to meet them both and hugged the two separately. First daughter and then Freddie. "I think it's in our time."<br>Carly nodded and gave one last hug everyone. In the end, she hugged her boyfriend and kissed his forehead.  
>"Do not worry! On vacation I come visit you."<br>"I will also visit you and call you every day."  
>They kissed while Colonel descended by elevator. Then Carly was with Sam.<br>"See you later, guys! I love you all!" she said, looking especially for Freddie.  
>He smiled back and when the elevator is gone, the boy sat on the couch and remembered what happened up there. He was very happy about what had happened that night. Carly and he were finally together. Was not an end, quite the contrary, it was the beginning of a new reality.<p> 


End file.
